Peyton North
Peyton North ''' was born with a natural gift and talent for magic...any form of magic and arts. She was raised by a supernatural group called The Guardians. Peyton was raised to be a killer and silence anyone who The Guardians felt like are getting too powerful and dangerous. Background Peyton didn't know that she had a family or anyone that she could love and have a place to call home. Her family was murdered so that The Guardians could have her gifts to use for themselves. She was trained at a young age how to hunt and assassin with no feeling or emotion. She was good at what she did too. Peyton never understood what a true friendship or any form of a relationship. That is until she met '''Atticus. He had been her target for a mission when he turned her life around by tricking her into letting him live longer. The time they spent together made her love and care about him. Peyton helped Atticus escape to Whitechapel where he met Benny and Ethan. She became cold and distant after he left. Peyton realized that she missed him a great deal and she become even more sad. Dark magic began to take over her mind and body driving her to insanity. She became quicker to hate and anger. Three years went by and her mind became more twisted. Peyton became obsessed with the name and person "Ethan Morgan." She had no idea who the person was till The Guardians made her go to Whitechapel to watch and hunt down someone named Ethan Morgan and she finally learned who he was. The Guardians were becoming very worried and scared of how powerful he was and what his future held in store for him. She went to Whitechapel and starts to hunt down Ethan and she finds him. However, instead of killing him, Peyton is reunited with Atticus who became one of Ethan's friends. She was quickly introduced to Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Benny, who had a fast crush on her till he learned that Atticus had her. Sarah and Peyton turned into fast friends compared to everyone else. She identified with Sarah a little easier than the rest of them. It took a while for Peyton to get away from her dark magic side and The Guardians. There are still moments in her life where the magic take over her and The Guardians come knocking. When Jesse comes back, he shows Peyton a file that was never supposed to see the light of day. It was her file and she learned the truth about her life. Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Atticus comfort her and tell her that they're her family now. They gave her a leather bracelet that covered the number tattoo on her left wrist. It had her name on it. Ethan told her, "This is a symbol for you that they don't own you anymore. From this point on, you're in charge of your own destiny. you make the choices from now on." Sarah and Peyton went on vacation together and there Peyton had this feeling. She returned home to talk to Evelyn Weir about it. Peyton has a haunting thought that her older brother isn't truly dead that he is still out there. Turns out that he and Vice-principal Stern were in league together. Abilities Peyton has the natural gift to sense, control, and become one with magic (all forms of magic: from dark to good). As a young child, Peyton was trained in the art of magic and she was born with a natural for it. Even when not using dark magic, she can still sense it. Becoming one with magic means that magic changes her , like dark magic makes her irritable and quick to anger. Between Benny and Ethan's freshman and sophomore year of high school, she trained them in their skills. She taught Benny more about magic and how to learn and master spells faster and easier. With Ethan, she taught him how to accept visions and how to use his powers more and better. Relationships *Ethan - good friends; protector; little brother/sister relationship *Benny - friends; Benny once had a crush on her and called her "hott" *Atticus- best friends; lovers *Sarah - best friends; sisters *Erica - friends through Sarah *Rory - can't stand him